A good weekend indeed
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Teenagers Arthur and Amelia are an unlikely pair that fit together like a puzzle...weird summary.  Punk! kinda UK x Fem!US
1. Chapter 1

So here's a random one-shot with Punk!UK and Fem!US. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>*click*<p>

*click*

*click*

"Mister Kirkland!"

said blond teen turned to see Miss Bella standing over him.

"Can you explain to me what you are doing?"

"Well obviously I am crouching on the ground, watching some lovely ladies play softball. Can't you see that?"

The snickers from the girls' softball team caught the boy's attention. Looking back, he saw that every one was laughing at him save for one.

"You're not supposed to be here, Arthur."

"But I'm with the HetaPress and-"

"I'm well aware of that, but that's during the games. I need my girls to focus and you're not helping matters."

"Why? I'm too handsome?"

"Mister Kirkland!" Miss Bella's face glowed a crimson red.

"Fine, fine," Arthur picked up his things and made his way back toward the school while speed dialing a number, "hey Kiku?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Are you still at the school?"

"Of course. You told me to wait for you and here I am."

"Great. I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Amelia Jones couldn't understand Arthur Kirkland at all. He was absolutely repulsive, arrogant, rude, and his punkish attitude where far from anything remotely gentleman like. However, that didn't stop her from liking him. She would go as far to say that she even admired him to a certain degree, but she'd give up her beloved soft ball and hot dogs better she'd ever admit it. Even as she saw Arthur watching them and being a smartass to Miss Bella, she didn't laugh like the other girls. Mostly because she was the team captain and wanted to be a good example, but mostly because she didn't want to show that she was amused, even in the smallest way. But even with her withholding her laughter, she did not escape Arthur's charm, which resulted in her being totally off focus during practice and possibly, the rest of the weekend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kiku! I got it!<p>

"Arthur walked over to Kiku's desk, slamming down three photos and a triumphant smile.

"Wow, not many people get to actually see the girls practice. How did you get past Miss Bella?"

"I am a master of secrets and good at what I do. You should know that by now."

"Hehe~ yes I do," Kiku carefully put the photos in his binder and noticed more pictures in Arthur's hand, "hey what are those pictures for?"

"oh nothing, these are just some that came out wrong," Arthur sheepishly replied, putting them away.

Kiku knew this was a lie; Arthur Kirkland was a perfectionist of sorts. Even his dishevled look had some order to it. He wouldn't take a mistaken picture, even under the most horrid conditions. But prying him wasn't going to solve anything.

"Well then let's go home and prepare for the weekend, Arthur."

"Prepare for what? I'm not doing anything worth while."

"Its still nice to have a little break. Besides there's always a diamond in the rough."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to the walk home, staying home and then being bored at home. But his cloud lifted when he saw Amelia nearby. Her backpack was on the floor and the contents were spilled everywhere, and she was picking it up. However, it was the fact that she was wearing a skirt during this activity that made the difference.

"Ah!" Kiku quickly turned to another direction, but Arthur sprang into action. Quickly drawing his phone, he ran and slid across the hallway, right under the unexpecting Amelia.

"Gotcha~" with the expertise expected of a very competent newspaper photographer, Arthur clicked the camera button about 6 times before Amelia could register what just took place.

"Ah! You freaking pervert!" shocked Amelia fell to the ground and hurredily grabbed her things, but her legs buckled and she was reluctant to get up.

"Here, I might as well help you up."

"No, leave me alone. I don't need your help."

"Oh come now, it's all in good fun," Arthur extended his hand.

"No, get away from me, you eyebrowed freak!" Amelia slapped his hand from her.

"Ouch that really hurt...would be something you'd hear if I'd heard that for the first time. Now quit making a fuss. I'm not doing this to help you, only to benefit me."

Amelia was very confused as to how this was benefitting Arthur, but she accepted his hand anyway.

"Good, now lets get you up on your feet," Arthur pulled her up with a sincere smile.

"Um, thank y-" before Amelia could complete her thanks, Arthur tighted his grip on her hand and procceded in placing a big, sloppery kiss on it.

"The pleasure's mine, Miss Amelia."

"Ugh!" Amelia stormed off and ran out the school in a fury.

"Arthur, why do you tease her so much?" Kiku asked when it was safe to look.

"Because..." Arthur's voice trailed as he sorted through his phone.

"That's not an answer, Arthur," Kiku rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kiku, I gotta go. Bye!" Arthur ran off, leaving Kiku to laugh at himself.

* * *

><p>"That stupid Arthur! Eww! I can't believe that jerk."<p>

Amelia searched through her phone, rapidly going through her messages and trying to focus on finding the right message, but her mind kept reverting to Arthur. That spiky hair, mischevious green eyes, that sly smile...all made her sick.

"Well at least I won't be seeing him for three whole day-"

In the midst of her mini-celebration, Amelia dropped her phone in a conveniantly placed sewer drain.

"What? What? Noooooo!" Amelia tried to reach for her phone, but no avail, "Ah man! Now how am I supposed to find that house. Well maybe if I keep walking around, I'll find a familiar street name," Amelia walked around the next corner and into a trap.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"kessese kessesese~"

"Fusosososososo~"

The street turned out to be a huge alley and in the alley stood Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, the infamous Bad Touch Trio.

"Its Madamoiselle Amelia, out here all alone."

"Yea, which is awesome for us but not for her."

"Guys can you hurry up? I promised Lovi I'd bring him some tomatoes when I get home."

"Yeah yeah, you'll do that after we take Miss Amelia home with us."

"I'm not going home with you!"

Amelia backed from the alley way, but she was immedialty cornered by Francis.

"Oh? wouldn't you fancy a might in my bed?"

"Eww, get away from me!" Amelia managed to push Francis, but tripped as she started to run off. '_Just my luck.'_

"Oi! Get away from her!"

Amelia sat up to see Arthur standing in the alley entrance.

"Why look, its Artie~ kesesesese."

"I don't think you should make fun of the one whose going to kick your ass."

"Oh yeah? Lets go, eyebrows!"

"Hold on Gilbert. I don't think its wise to fight him."

"What you're backing down? Hell no not me. That's not how the awesome Gilbert rolls!"

Gilbert ran to Arthur and punched at him only to miss. Seeing his oppurtunity, Arthur kneed Gilbert in the stomach and punched him dead in the jaw, causing Gilbert to fly backwards to Francis.

"See, I told you its not wise to fight him. That's why we don't."

"So does that mean we can leave so I can get to Lovi?"

"Oi! I'm still here you sorry ass wankers! are you going to fight or not."

"We'd rather not. Lets go Gilbert," Francis helped Gil to his feet and the Bad Touch Trio walked into the distance.

"Are you alright, Amelia?"

Amelia, who was shocked by what she had seen, sat speecless. She had no idea why she was still sitting there, but now she was alone with Arthur.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay then lets get you up and on our way then," Arthur picked up Amelia's bag, placing it on his own shoulder and helping Amelia up.

"What do you mean on our way? I'm not going anywhere with you?"

"Now now that's not how you thank someone. What are you doing on this side of town anyway?"

" I'm looking for Mattie's house. I was supposed to meet her there."

"Isnt Mattie your cousin? How did you lost her?"

"She just moved to a new house and this was my first time going over there. I think she lives in the Green district."

"You're way off. Thats the far other side of town, near Kiku's house. Do you remember the street name?"

"Canadia avenue or Toronto Drive."

"I have no idea where that is."

"Oh no, what am I going to do now?"

"Like I said, you can follow me or wait here until someone worse than that stupid Trio comes along."

Amelia looked around. She was deep in unfamiliar territory and it was getting dark very quickly. Perhaps it was better to follow Arthur, but what if he was that 'someone worse'?

"Hey are you just going to stand there or what?"

"OK fine, I'll go with you, but you better not try anything, Mister!"

"Of course not," Arthur grabbed Amelia's hand and lead her about three blocks until stopping at a two-story bakery. The smell was wonderful, as Amelia adored the smell of baking bread.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Amelia looked over to see Arthur gesturing toward a flight of stairs on the side of the bakery, "come on now."

"Um you live here?"

"Yes, the owner was kind enough to let me have the second floor since no one was using it and he doesn't even charge me any rent," Arthur's voice sounded different to Amelia. Instead of sarcasm lacing every word, he sounded sincere and nice.

"Oh that's good," walking inside, Amelia braced herself, in case the flat looked terrible. However, she was welcomed to a nice, homely living room. A simple black couch and a coffee table sat in front of a rather small television, and a book self sat near the window. Along the walls were posters of bands, like the Rolling Stones and the Beatles.

"Make yourself at home while I go get something to eat."

Amelia watched as Arthur left and began looking around. The kitchen was rather small, and she could tell it was rarely used. Walking over to the book self, she found piles of magazines for National Geographic and maps, amongst a few photo albums. Then Amelia had a thought.

"Well, I hope you like pigs in a blanket, because that's all Mario had," Arthur came in with six pastries and two bottles of milk.

"Oh, I don't mind, but may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Where is your family?"

"Don't have one."

"You have to have a family, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Arthur's eyebrowed furrowed at Amelia's observation, but he knew she was right.

"I ran away from home, but don't you dare show any sympathy. as you can see, I can function very well on my own."

"So you live here all alone?"

"Yes, I just said that. Now here, I didn't know how many you wanted, so I got a lot. I don't eat very much so you don't have to worry about starving yourself for my sake."

"Thank you," Amelia sat on the farthest end of the couch from Arthur and meekly ate her dinner.

"I don't bite, you know."

"Yeah right, after your little display at school, I'm not so sure what you'll do next."

"Alright, let's set something straight. What I do at school has nothing to do with what I would do in private. I promise not to take advantage of you, especially while you're here in my home. The last thing I want to happen is to be on the same level as Francis. Understood?"

"Oh okay then," Amelia was surprised to hear that from Arthur. She thought for sure she'd walked into a trap and her assumption made her feel kinda bad.

"Now now belt up. Here I'll turn the telly on and we can watch whatever's on. I don't have cable so you'll have to cope."

"That's fine, I don't watch much TV anyway."

Amelia moved from her corner a bit and ate the rest of her pig in a blanket while they watched a re-run of House.

"Its getting late, why don't you go prepare for bed so we can catch the train early?"

"The train?"

"Yes, weren't you trying to go to Mattie's house. Its too far to walk but the train starts running at 7, so we'd have to leave early."

"Thanks but I don't even know where she lives and my dad wont be home til Sunday."

"Oh bugger. Well you go on to bed anyway. The bathroom is right down the hall."

"Thank you very much," Amelia nodded and grabbed her things. The bathroom was very neat and Amelia was impressed with the fact that it was cleaner than her own bathroom. After changing into her sleep clothes, she walked back to the living room to find Arthur wasn't there. Sitting her things down, she sat back down on the couch and began to feel herself falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Amelia awoke with her head submerged in a soft pillow. Sighing a sigh of true content, she looked around to see that early morning had come in and she was lying in a bed.<p>

_That must have been a dream then. I wasn't really at Arthur's house. I went home, but dad's not home and I don't think I made it to Mattie's house. Then where am I?_

Amelia sat up and looked around the plain room. The bed and a nightstand were the only furshings in the room and a closet was in front of her. The bed was covered in blankets and a pillow wall divided it. On the other side, Amelia could see a tuffle of spiky blond hair.

"Ah!" Amelia jumped from the bed, stirring Arthur.

"Oi! Be still over there. I swear you wiggle around more than a fish out of water."

"What am I doing in your bed?"

Arthur sat up and looked at Amelia with a half-sleep or fully aggravated expression, "I brought you in here because it gets cold in the living room and I didn't want you to catch cold. Of course, I only did so that I wouldn't have to take care of you while you're sick."

"Oh, thank you Arthur."

"It's no trouble just be still or better yet, I'll get up and get us some breakfast," Arthur sat up and walked out the room. Amelia was quick to note that since he wasn't wearing a shirt, she could see a tattoo of a red electric guitar with a Union jack flag on his lower back and that he had a very nice figure, despite not being in any sort of sport.

_Amelia, this is no time to oggle him! _

Amelia quickly regained focus and noticed her bags on the floor nearby. Arthur must have brought them in last night as well.

_Hm, that was nice of him.  
><em>

Changing her clothes, Amelia was happy to find she packed pants in the midst of her trademark shorts. It was cold in the bedroom and since she was going to be here for the time being, pants were in order. Walking in the living room, Amelia sat on the couch again, but looked over at the book self. There were more books sitting there than last night and it peaked her curiosity, especially the photo albums.

"Lets see here. I'm sure Arthur won't mind if I looked at these," Amelia picked up two albums labeled 'Family' and 'School', "he must have pictures of his family in here, but I wonder why he ran away from them?"

Opening the book, Amelia first saw a family portrait which looked very different than hers. Arthur, who was easily spotted, sported a big frown, typical of a teen with his family, but everyone else was frowning too. His mother and father didn't even look like they had feelings and his brothers all looked very mean and mischevious. The rest of the album was just the family on formal and candid occasions, but Amelia could see that Arthur was always aloof from them. Going to the school album, Amelia found pictures of Kiku, the school newspaper staff, and Arthur himself. Arthur looked so much happier at school than he did at home. Amelia enjoyed the funny pictures of Kiku and laughed until she found a picture of herself. In fact, the next three pages were photos of her. Some pictures were of her smiling with friends, playing softball or just sitting alone at school.

Amelia began to wonder if Arthur took them all and why he took some many of her.

_Maybe he likes you Amelia._

_No, he doesn't. He teases me all the time. _

_That's his way of liking you._

_Whatever, thats a silly way to show affection.  
><em>

Amelia stared at the pictures again and began to think about Arthur. She thought he was a typical deliquient that would eventually go to jail, but it seemed that he was actually very nice. He defended her, let her stay in his home and gave her food to eat. But then again, he teased her to no end and was known to sneak into the girls' locker room, so Amelia just wasn't sure.

"Ahem."

Amelia quickly turned to see a blushing Arthur behind her. Realizing she still had the photos in her hand, she quickly closed the book and sheepishly smiled.

"Hello Arthur. Sorry about that, I just got a little curious that's all."

"No, its fine. You're probably wondering why I have all those pictures of you though."

"Well, I was wondering but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine," in truth, Amelia really didn't want to know why he had so many pictures of her, but that didn't mean she would forget anytime soon.

"Um, well, I brought some jelly filled doughnuts with some regular ones. I'm sorry that all I have is food from Mario, but I don't have much money to spend."

"No, its okay. My dad always has doughnuts, and I like them alot."

Arthur nodded and set the box down, "Here's some juice."

"Thank you," Amelia could sense the tension in the room. Arthur blushed all though breakfast and didn't say much going into the afternoon.

"Um Amelia? Do you want to go into town with me?"

Amelia was just about to go to sleep when she heard Arthur, "Sure Arthur."

"I mean, I'm sure you're bored with being in here and I don't get out much, but I don't want it said that I was a terrible host."

Amelia smiled. Arthur really was a peculiar one, but likable. As the pair walked the streets, she found that she enjoyed spending time with Arthur. The more she spoke to him, the more she learned that he was more of a dork than he let on, and that he was very similar to her own dad. She even found herself laughing at his okes, something she thought she'd never do to Arthur's face.

"So, you dad is the Alfred F. Jones? Wow, I never knew that."

"Yep, you know him?"

"Yeah, when I first ran away, he found me and asked me why I was walking around so much at night. I lied and said that I had insomina and he'd let me ride in his car and we'd talk all night til the morning. Eventually, I told him that I ran away and he just smiled. Normally when a teen runs away, they send them back home. He asked me if I wanted to go back, but I said no, so he introduced me to Mario, who let me stay in the flat. I owe him a lot."

"Oh, so you're the boy he talked about so much."

"Yeah, how is he?"

"He's fine, just busy. A couple months ago, he got a promotion, so he says away alot."

Arthur nodded and looked into the distance. The way the light hit his eyes made them sparkle and glissen in the early setting sun. Amelia looked at Arthur and thought about her earlier thoughts about Arthur and just how wrong she was about him. Yeah, he was a punk but he was also a very nice gentleman.

"Is something the matter, Amelia?"

Amelia snapped from her daydreaming and noticed that Arthur was staring back at her.

"You've been staring at me for a while. I mean of course there's nothing this handsome for miles, but I didn't know you were the oggling type."

"W-what? I'll have you know that I wasn't oggling. I was just...admiring the sunset."

"From the reflection in my eyes?"

"I can always go home from here, you know?"

"But your dad's not home. Won't you be scared by yourself?"

Amelia was once again locked into those mischevious green eyes and found her face heating up fast, "Oh shut up, you prick!" Amelia turned to stand up, but felt herself being pulled back down to the ground.

" You're a fiesty one. I'll have to keep my eyes on you," Arthur's arms wrapped around Amelia's waist as she sat comfortably in his lap.

For a while the two sat there quietly, even as the darkness enveloped around them slowly. Realizing it was dark, Arthur grabbed Amelia's hand and they walk home in silence. It wasn't like either to skip a meal, even if it was just leftover pastries, but they immediately prepared for bed, which is when Amelia finally broke the silence.

"Um Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur was building the pillow wall in case Amelia still felt strange around him.

"I'm sorry for looking at your pictures this morning without your permission."

"Its fine."

"You take very nice pictures. They're lovely."

"You quite the prideful one."

"No, not the ones of me. I meant in general."

"Oh really? I never really hear that except from Kiku. Thank you, Amelia."

"Really? But you're really good. Surely you parents must've noticed."

"Yeah, but my parents were always the business and office type. To have a son who wanted to do photography was out of the question."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yes, but I talk to my brothers sometimes. They used to make fun of me, but now they say they kinda admire me for standing up for what I believed in. Well the wall is done. I trust you're comfortable right?"

"Well, I have one more question. Why do you have so many pictures of me?"

Arthur smiled, "I knew that was coming. isn't it obvious?"

Amelia blinked at Arthur. She knew the answer, but she was just too shy and embrassed to state it herself. Arthur smiled and began dismantling the pillow wall. Halfway though, he leaned Amelia's face closer to his for a kiss.

"I trust that answers my question."

Amelia blushed like never before, "Yes, it does."

The two of them smiled and exchanged kisses though the night until they were too tired. Amelia found comfort in Arthur's arms. She felt warm and protected as he softly brushed her hair with his hand. Like the night before, he wore no shirt, but it didn't matter. The muscles Arthur possessed seemed to intrige Amelia.

"Good night Arthur."

"Good night Amelia love."

Amelia woke the next morning alone in the bed. The pillow wall that remained was kicking on the floor from her wild sleeping and Arthur was no where in the room. Getting up and wondering out the room, Amelia could hear Arthur on the phone talking.

"Yeah, she's here. Oh? Really now? OK then I'll meet you in a few minutes," Arthur hung up his phone and looked up to see Amelia. Stretching out his arms, Amelia sat in Arthur's lap, but didn't say anything.

"Who was that?"

"Kiku. He said that Mattie was looking for you and she gotten worried because you didn't answer your phone, so she called Kiku to see if you were here with me. I wonder why."

"Wonder what?"

"Why she asked about me first?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Have you been talking about me like a chatty little schoolgirl?" Arthur's hand tickled Amelia's side, who defensively rolled on her side.

Amelia's laugh always rang in Arthur's ears like a clear bell, but now it sounded even more enchanting as he was the source of her laughter.

"Well, they wanted us to meet them soon, so why don't you get ready?" Arthur helped Amelia from the floor as she wiped a few stray tears. He didn't want her to go, and it was a while since he'd ever been this happy.

"Okay then. I won't be long."

Arthur nodded and went to Mario's to retrieve some breakfast. When he came back, he found Amelia staring out the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing really. I just really enjoyed spending time with you, Arthur."

Arthur's face heated as a smile drew on his face, "Likewise Miss Amelia. But that doesn't mean I'll stop teasing you at school."

"I guess that means I should start getting you back, like hitting balls in your direction."

"Now now you don't want to hurt me do you? But I would like to spend time with you again."

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Where are they, Kiku?"

The worried blond shoke slightly as they waited at the train station.

"No need to worry, Miss Mattie. They'll be here soon."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for being such a worry wart. I'm just not used to Amelia not picking up her phone. I should wrote down the new address instead of just texting, but knowing her, she would have lost that too."

Kiku smiled and continued to watch the train. They had been waiting nearly and hour and a half since he called Arthur and Kiku was very curious as to how Amelia ended up with Arthur in the first place. Kiku knew of course that Arthur was infatuated with her, but he also knew that Arthur was not one to impose nor force himself upon a lady. Soon enough, Kiku and Mattie spotted the familiar spiked hair of Arthur and the brilliant blue eyes of Amelia. What they later noticed was not familiar with them: Arthur's blushing face and Amelia smiling at him. As they walked out the train, it became known that their hands were intertwined and Amelia was wearing a bracelet that Arthur once deemed his treasured favorite.

"Kiku, have I walked into the Twilight Zone?"

"If you did, you took me with you."

"Oi, hello Kiku! Sorry for the wait, I hope you're weren't waiting too long."

"No, we're fine," Kiku didn't want to make mention of Arthur's personality shift, but then again Arthur always acted this way when he was excited about something.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I lost my phone and then got lost."

"Its fine. What matters is you're safe. Thank you Arthur."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Why don't we have lunch at my house? Its a lovely day and a picnic in the garden is ideal."

"That's an awesome idea, Kiku."

As they walked to the Honda household, Kiku and Arthur had a chance to speak as Mattie and Amelia chatted.

"I trust you had a good weekend."

"Yes it was lovely, Kiku."

"But I thought you didn't like weekends."

"I've found a reason to look forward to them now."

Amelia was quite upset that she wasn't with Arthur, but she was happy to spend time with her favorite (and only) cousin and her awesome pet polar bear, Kumajira. Amelia always wondered how that was allowed but never questioned it. As Mattie slept, Amelia inspected the bracelet Arthur gave her earlier that day. It was a black band that had small silver plating bearing Arthur's name. When she turned it over, Amelia found that Arthur wrote in it, saying "Arthur KirklandxAmelia Jones. When she first found it, Arthur blushed so bad, he nearly fainted, but ended up laughing with Amelia. Amelia couldn't wait till her father came home so that she could tell him about Arthur, but then she wondered how he would react.

_Quite well, I must add._

"You meet Arthur? Well you were sooner or later, you guys go to the same school."

The following Monday, Captain Alfred F. Jones returned home and there waiting for him, was his beloved niece and daughter, along with Kiku and Arthur.

"Its nice to see you again, Arthur. How have you been doing?"

"I'm been fine, Mr. Jones."

"Arthur, I thought I said you could call me Alfred. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"hehe, no Alfred."

"Are you still living at Mario's?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I don't know if I can allow that anymore."

The four teenagers eyes widened. What did he mean by that?

"Daddy, what do you mean?"

"Well, I would feel better if Arthur was here, instead of by himself. I wish I had done that in the first place, but you gave me such a hard time with saying you didn't want any help, I thought that you would've like to be on your own or gone back with your family by now. But its up to you, besides you're pretty head strong."

"I think I'll take that offer, Alfred."

Alfred smiled as he shook Arthur's hand. Amelia was excited, even though she knew her dad would be pretty strict with her new boyfriend living with them, but it really didn't matter. Arthur still wanted to be on his own, but he thought he'd lived a hermits life long enough and he admired Alfred for doing so much for him up to this point. He was happier than he'd ever been and he didn't want that to go away.

* * *

><p>I hope the ending wasnt too rushed. I just didnt know how to end it, but it still turned out fine. Thank you very much for reading.<p>

Currently Im working on two stories that are quite similar in theme, but different plots and Im wondering if I should do both or just one. One is a sequel (of sorts) to Searching for my Queen and the other is a new series that Im quite interested to do. Hopefully, I'll make my mind up very soon cause I cant wait to share them with you!

Thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I mentioned last time, I didnt like the ending to the first chapter and even though its a one-shot, I wanted to add an alternate ending, or rather the original ending before I had a bright idea and failed. **

**I hope you like this one a little better!.**

* * *

><p>"Ahem."<p>

Amelia quickly turned to see a blushing Arthur behind her. Realizing she still had the photos in her hand, she quickly closed the book and sheepishly smiled.

"Hello Arthur. Sorry about that, I just got a little curious that's all."

"No, its fine. You're probably wondering why I have all those pictures of you though."

"Well, I was wondering but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine," in truth, Amelia really didn't want to know why he had so many pictures of her, but that didn't mean she would forget anytime soon.

"Um, well, I brought some jelly filled doughnuts with some regular ones. I'm sorry that all I have is food from Mario, but I don't have much money to spend."

"No, its okay. My dad always has doughnuts, and I like them a lot."

Arthur nodded and set the box down, "Here's some juice."

"Thank you," Amelia could sense the tension in the room. Arthur blushed all though breakfast and didn't say much going into the afternoon.

"Um Amelia? Do you want to go into town with me?"

Amelia was just about to go to sleep when she heard Arthur, "Sure Arthur."

"I mean, I'm sure you're bored with being in here and I don't get out much, but I don't want it said that I was a terrible host."

Amelia smiled. Arthur really was a peculiar one, but likable. As the pair walked the streets, she found that she enjoyed spending time with Arthur. The more she spoke to him, the more she learned that he was more of a dork than he let on, and that he was very similar to her own dad. She even found herself laughing at his jokes, something she thought she'd never do to Arthur's face.

"So, you dad is the Alfred F. Jones? Wow, I never knew that."

"Yep, you know him?"

"Yeah, when I first ran away, he found me and asked me why I was walking around so much at night. I lied and said that I had insomnia and he'd let me ride in his car and we'd talk all night till the morning. Eventually, I told him that I ran away and he just smiled. Normally when a teen runs away, they send them back home. He asked me if I wanted to go back, but I said no, so he introduced me to Mario, who let me stay in the flat. I owe him a lot."

"Oh, so you're the boy he talked about so much."

"Yeah, how is he?"

"He's fine, just busy. A couple months ago, he got a promotion, so he stays away a lot."

Arthur nodded and looked into the distance. The way the light hit his eyes made them sparkle and glisten in the early setting sun. Amelia looked at Arthur and thought about her earlier thoughts about Arthur and just how wrong she was about him. Yeah, he was a punk but he was also a very nice gentleman.

"Is something the matter, Amelia?"

Amelia snapped from her daydreaming and noticed that Arthur was staring back at her.

"You've been staring at me for a while. I mean of course there's nothing this handsome for miles, but I didn't know you were the ogling type."

"W-what? I'll have you know that I wasn't ogling. I was just...admiring the sunset."

"From the reflection in my eyes?"

"I can always go home from here, you know?"

"But your dad's not home. Won't you be scared by yourself?"

Amelia was once again locked into those mischievous green eyes and found her face heating up fast, "Oh shut up, you prick!" Amelia turned to stand up, but felt herself being pulled back down to the ground.

"You're a feisty one. I'll have to keep my eyes on you," Arthur's arms wrapped around Amelia's waist as she fell comfortably in his lap and their faces became very close to one another.

(Alternate)

At that moment, Arthur suddenly blushed a vivid red. Amelia was shocked to see him get so flustered so fast.

"Arthur, are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not. I don't blush."

"Yes you do. All humans do. It's normal, you know…when you're embarrassed about something."

"I'm not human, so I don't get embarrassed and I don't blush. It's impossible."

"How?"

"I'm a vampire."

"That's just stupid, Arthur."

"Its getting dark so let's go back," Arthur pushed Amelia from his lap and began near-running back to the flat. Amelia laughed to herself as she finally found something against Arthur.

_He's very easy to embarrass. This'll be fun!_

"So Artie," back at the flat, Amelia located the photo album she looked at earlier.

"My name's Arthur, Amelia."

"Artie, why do you have so many pictures of me?"

Arthur turned to see that Amelia was looking through the pictures of herself, with a near self satisfied smile.

"That's not you."

Amelia nearly busted with laughter, "you're lying. This is me."

"Nope, she just looks like you."

"Really? Well, we must be twins because she has my hair."

"A lot of girls have short brown hair."

"And she has blue eyes like mine."

"Again that's common."

"And she has a jacket just like my one of a kind bomber that my dad had specially made for me which is an exact replica of his."

"Okay enough. Give me that please."

Amelia laughed as Arthur took the album and storm to the bedroom, where he began making the pillow wall.

"It's too early to go to sleep, Arthur."

"No it isn't. Good night Amelia," Arthur quickly striped his clothed and jumped in the bed. Amelia shook her head and went back to the living room to watch television till she felt tired.

Meanwhile, Arthur waited until she was sleep on the couch to move her. He truly did like Amelia, but he didn't want to be seen as soft by anyone, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

That next morning, Arthur walked down to Mario's and found Kiku in the shop.

"Kiku? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Arthur. I came because I was looking for Amelia. Mattie called me worried yesterday because she was supposed to be there and she figured that Amelia got lost, so I tried to call you, but your phone must be dead."

"Yeah, it died on the way home and I don't have a charger here."

"Well, is Amelia here with you?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs," the pair walked to Arthur's living room, where Amelia sat there looking at television again.

"Oh hello Kiku. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Mattie called for me."

"Oh wow! Thank you Kiku. I'm sure she's worried sick! I'll get my things," Amelia bounced to the room, while Arthur just stood there. He rather enjoyed Amelia's company, but it didn't matter now. Come the following Monday, he would go back to teasing Amelia and she would now tease him with her newfound knowledge of his easy embarrassment. But it was nice to play the gentleman every once and a while.

"I have my things ready."

"Let me help you with that Amelia," Arthur grabbed the backpacks from her.

"Aww, thank you. You're such a sweetheart!"

"No, I'm not!"

Kiku laughed to himself. He thought it was funny that the punkish Arthur had a soft side, which he already knew; he just didn't think that it would be as effective as when Amelia teased Arthur.

As the trio walked to the station, butterflies began fluttering in Arthur's stomach. It was still unanswered of why he had so many pictures of Amelia and since she knew, it made matters worse. Arthur knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what.

"Mattie is waiting for us at the next stop. I came in her place because I know where Arthur lived."

"Oh okay," Amelia smiled at Kiku, but she too felt bad for leaving Arthur. She was hoping to not just find a way to get back him, but to become his friend. But on Monday they would return to their normal routine.

"Final stop, repeat, Final stop," Arthur gulped. This is it. If he didn't do something now, Amelia might think that he didn't like her.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Arthur."

"You're very welcomed."

"Perhaps we could hang out more often," those words made Arthur happy. _So she does like me._

"How about the movies…on Thursday? That new pirate movie is coming out."

"Awesome! So Thursday's a date."

"No! Not a date, just two people hanging out! I'm not dating for your sake. I just don't want both of us to die from boredom."

Within earshot, Kiku rolled his eyes and shook his head. Arthur was always a weird one. Amelia, on the other hand, laughed.

"Okay then, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and as Amelia began to walk away, he grabbed her arm and snapped something on it.

"Hm? What's this?" Amelia noticed that the bracelet was on Arthur's arm before and knew very well what he was doing. She just didn't want to bother him now.

"It's a…friendship…bracelet," Arthur couldn't find a word to make him sound less corny than he was, but he knew that was a fail. Still Amelia smiled and gave Arthur a small peck on the cheek as her thanks.

Arthur continued to stand at the station until Amelia and Kiku were far from sight, but he didn't want to go home just yet. He thought he'd walk around the town and enjoy a quiet afternoon alone. He was such good spirits, not even the bad Touch trio could ruin it, and if they even dared show up, he'd beat them with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, much better. I love when Iggy's in denial.<strong>


End file.
